Problem: First consider the expression for: $-2$ plus the product of $-1$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $7$ times that expression and then add $9$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $-2$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ - 2$ What is the quantity of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (-1x - 2) = \color{orange}{7(-x-2)}$ What does adding $9$ to $\color{orange}{7(-x-2)}$ do? $7(-x-2)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(-x-2)+9$.